Moving On
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: What did happen to Peg, PJ and Pistol after Pete was banished by King Mickey? Here's one answer.


**Moving On**

A Disney General/Kingdom Hearts Fic by Andrew Joshua Talon

DISCLAIMER: This is a non-profit, fan-based work of prose. Kingdom Hearts and everything else is the property of Disney and Square Enix. Please support the official release.

* * *

 _Many worlds, one sky...  
_

* * *

The long drive from Spoonerville to the capital was nothing more than a blur to Peg. She hadn't driven, Goofy had, which had allowed her to stare out blankly at the ever changing scenery.

Magic brooms took her luggage, and she followed their brushy steps primly. She vaguely recalled bowing to the King and Queen, politely thanking them for having her. Goofy had been there, and Pistol too. Little Pistol, holding her hand as they went through the cavernous castle. It was so large, so bright, so warm and welcoming. Even here, in the center of power of the world, there was a sense of home without cold sterility.

All of it just passed by her, making no impact. Like she was a ghost just passing through everything.

Their rooms were nice. Not opulent, just comfortable. She carried her bags in herself, and set them on the bed. She opened the first one, her body numb as she sorted through clothing. Sorted through her shirts, her blouse, her underwear, her pants and...

One large shirt. A bit stained with something too stubborn to wash out. Her fingers clenched at it, and she closed her eyes as _his_ scent hit her nose. Faint, but still there... And then the tears began to fall.

"... Hey, Pistol. Max'll show ya to the rec rooms," Goofy said outside the room. "It'll be fun, ah promise!"

Her daughter made a worried noise, but Goofy just chuckled reassuringly. Soon the sounds of her daughter became faint as she headed off, and then vanished altogether. She felt Goofy walk up beside her, his warm hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Peg...?"

She trembled... And that was it. She fell apart, the tears and sobs escaping her like a collapsing dam. She turned to bury her face in Goofy's chest, pounded it with her fists, screamed and wailed and raged. She tore the shirt apart and threw it aside, stomping on it in her fury, and yet still held onto Goofy throughout it. He didn't say a word, he just held her.

He guided her down to sit on the bed, his strong arms still around her. She buried her face in the tattered remains of the shirt, and noisily blew her nose.

"I... I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm so sorry..."

"No, no, nothin' t' be sorry for," Goofy said reassuringly. "I was worried you were gonna hold it in much longer."

Peg blew her nose again, and shook. She looked at the tattered ruin that was _his_ shirt, and choked back a sob. "... Did I do this? Did... Did I make him leave?" She trembled. "He told me... That we were too small. That we held him back... That we-!"

Goofy turned her to face him. She looked up into his kind, warm eyes, and saw a firm determination in his pupils.

"No. This weren't nothin' to do with you," Goofy said firmly. "Pete was weak. We always knew it. He was puffin' himself up to do it. To hurt you back... But ah know he'll regret it. And if he don't well..." He shrugged. "Then that's when he'll really be gone."

Peg wrapped her arms around Goofy and hugged him tightly, trying hard not to give into another round of sobs. He held her patiently, stroking her back and murmuring soothing nonsense.

"... I should have married you," Peg muttered. She pulled back just enough, and pressed her lips towards his. "It should have been you... It should have-"

He stopped her, and Peg was struck for a moment just how strong Goofy really was. He set her back, gently but firmly. She looked at him in shock and hurt. His expression never wavered.

"Peg," Goofy said softly, "I do care for you deeply... But yer a mess right now. And I ain't gonna let you do somethin' you might regret. Okay?"

Peg sniffled and looked down, her cheeks red in sudden shame. Goofy hugged her again.

"Sides... I bet you don't regret PJ 'n Pistol, right? Just as I don't regret Max, despite..." He shrugged. "Well, everything."

"It's so unfair," Peg mumbled, feeling childish but unable to keep it inside. Goofy chuckled.

"Yup... But it's good the universe is unfair. Otherwise, we'd really deserve all this pain n' misery, wouldn't we? Ahyuck."

Peg couldn't muster a laugh, but she was able to smile at that. "I... I guess you're right," she mumbled.

"Hey, ah'm Goofy, not stupid," Goofy said.

"... Will you... Stay with me? Just for a little while?" Peg asked softly. Goofy nodded.

"As long as you need Peg," Goofy said firmly. Peg sighed and leaned against him, just breathing in his scent, relaxing in his warmth.

It was this moment she would remember from now on, with perfect clarity. Everything else just settled into the background of her memory, but this? She would cherish.

* * *

 _Just another random thought. Part of the Hard Day's Knight continuity._


End file.
